


We meet agian

by bbyhobi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Choking, College, Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Marking, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhobi/pseuds/bbyhobi
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok meet again at Sehun’s launch party many years after Minseok confessed his feelings to Jongdae.





	We meet agian

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !! Sorry for any grammar mistakes !

We meet again

-

 

Kim Minseok was in love with Kim Jongdae and it was well known around there university.

 

Minseok knew he had to confess to Jongdae before he graduated.

-

Minseok (24) Jongdae (21)

 

“Hey Jongdae Um can I tell you something “ Minseok said looking down at his shoes.

 

Jongdae looked up from his phone wondering why this quite senior wanted to speak to him.

 

“Sure Minseok “ Jongdae said continuing to scroll through his phone.

 

Minseok looked down at his hands they were shaking.

 

“I like you a lot “ Minseok said his voice cracking.

 

Jongdae looked up from his phone taking a step back from the man in front of him.

 

” Im not gay that’s disgusting please leave me alone” Jongdae snarled and took off.

 

Minseok felt his tears slowly coming out as his heart broke in two.

 

2 weeks after the event Minseok became the laughing stock of his Uni .

 

Everyone called him “Jongdae’s stalker” or called him a “Disgusting F*g”.

 

Minseok couldn’t wait to leave this disgusting place.

 

— 6 years later —

Minseok (30)

 

Minseok had just came back from completing his Military service , He spent 4 years working as a ER doctor and when he made sure his position was secured he decided to do his required service.

 

Minseok has changed a lot in this past 6 years his military service made him incredibly buff and he learned not to be that scared boy he used to be in college.

 

He embraced his sexuality.

 

-

Jongdae (27)

 

Jongdae is a architect , his dream was to be one since he was 8 years old.

Jongdae was confused he was living his dream and he should be happy but he feels like he’s missing something.

 

He still feels like the same boy in college.

 

-

 

“ No Sehun you know I love you but I don’t want to see him” Minseok argued into the phone.

 

“Please Minseok you have to come it’s my launch party” Sehun argued back.

 

Minseok felt bad because Sehun was right.

 

“ Okay but I’m not talking to him “ Minseok said.

“ that’s perfectly fine I’ll make your sitfar away from each other anyways gotta go Min , love you” Sehun said and hung up.

 

Minseok was nervous , One of his best friends Sehun was having a Launch party for his new fashion line and he wanted Minseok there but the problem was Sehun’s boyfriend Luhan was good friends with Jongdae and insisted that Jongdae should be invited .

 

And now Minseok didn’t know how to control his emotions.

 

But he know for a fact he won’t let Jongdae humiliate him again.

 

-

Jongdae looked at Luhan with disbelief .

 

“Wait you mean Minseok the guy who confessed to me in collegeis going to be at Sehun’s party” Jongdae groaned.

 

“ Yes sorry Jongdae but Minseok is Sehun’s close friend , But don’t worry Sehun told me he’s going to make you both sit away from each other” Luhan said patting Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

“ Ugh I cant believe this , My stalker is going to be there” Jongdae groans.

 

“ Cmon he wasn’t your stalker he just liked you and your heterosexual headass freaked out “ Luhan said annoyed at Jongdae.

 

“ Shut up ,ugh I better not see him or I’ll leave “ jongdae said standing up.

 

“Anyways gotta go Lu Hyung, My break is almost over “ Jongdae continued.

 

“ Bye Dae” Luhan said.

-

< Party Day>

 

Minseok looked around his closet, He really needed to buy new clothes.

 

“ Ah that’s it “ Minseok said happy he finally knew what he was going to wear.

 

Minseok grabbed his nice suit.

 

“ Kim Jongdae your going to regret everything you did to me “ Minseok said out loud smirking.

-

Jongdae was nervous , he really was.

 

Today was the day that’s he’s going to see Minseok.

 

And he had no idea how it was going to go.

 

He grabbed his suit and hoped that he won’t run into Minseok.

-

“ Sehun are you sure I look okay “ Minseok said looking Down at his suit.

 

“ Minseok Hyung , If i wasn’t taken I would’ve let you have your way with me” Sehun smirks.

 

“Ha Ha very funny “ Minseok says

 

“ Aw Minnie Hyung , Im not joking “ Sehun respond grabbing Minseok’s hand pulling him towards his seat.

 

“ This is your seat, Hyung” Sehun said placing him near the center of the fancy restaurant.

 

Minseok sat down and looked up to Sehun.

 

“ Alright Hyung , Gotta go enjoy the show “ Sehun said bending down to give Minseok a kiss on his cheek.

 

Minseok flushed “ Yah Sehun” he yelled.

 

Sehun turned his head to look back and gave him and sly smirk.

 

Minseok laughs he always knew Sehun never got over his little crush he had on Minseok.

 

Minseok Scrolled through his phone while he waitedfor the party to start.

 

“Oh Hey Minseok” a voice said .

 

Minseok looked up to see his old friend Junmyeon standing in front of him.

 

“Oh my gosh Junmyeon , I missed you a lot” Minseok said standing up to hug the man.

 

“ Ah I missed you too minnie” Junmyeon relied laughing sitting in the seat next to Minseok.

 

Maybe tonight won’t be so bad Minseok thought.

-

As soon as Jongdae walked through the door the first thing he looked for was Minseok.

He imidaetlyfound Minseok.

 

He was sitting in the middle with a unknown man next to him bothof them talking and being extremely flirty.

 

Jongdae doesn’t know why but his stomach curled at the sight.

 

Jongdae shook his head , What was he even thinking.

 

“Ah Jongdae your here “ Luhan said coming up to hug Jongdae.

 

“Hey Lu” Jongdae replied

 

“I’m so glad you here , I’ll show you to your seat” Luhan said leading him to the back of the restaurant.

 

Jongdae was sat next to bathroom .

 

“ Sorry Dae ,This was the farthest from Jongdae , but great news you’ll be seated next too jungsoo and Ryan”

 

Great Jongdae thought , The only thing they talked about was money and fucking girls.

 

The rest of the party went fairly well , Jongdae just had to deal with 2 dumbasses.

 

Also since when did Minseok get so buddy busy with Junmyeon.

 

“Probably his boyfriend “ Jongdae thought out loud.

 

Just as Jongdae turned to answer one of Ryan’s dumb questions , Jongdae noticed Minseok walking towards him .

 

“ ah this is going be fun “ jongdae thought.

 

-

 

“Ah fuck I really have to pee” Minseok thought as he talked to Junmyeon.

 

To be honest he really didn’t want to go to the bathroom since Jongdae just happened to be sitting right next to the door.

 

Whatever Minseok thought as he turned to Junmyeon to excuse himself.

 

Minseok made his way towards the door when he heard a comment.

 

“Yeah he had a crush me , disgusting right “ Minseok grimaced .

 

Minseok couldn’t believe he ever had a crush on such a fucking asshole.

 

Minseok ignored it and opened the door and went to do his business, he quickly peed and washed his hands and prepared himself to face Jongdae again.

 

As soon as he stepped outside he heard .

 

“Yeah he’s fucking gross I can’t believe Sehun’s friends with him . Such a stalker and loser”

 

That’s when Minseok fucking lost it .

 

He grabbed Jongdae by his collar and pulled him into the bathroom pushing him against the wall.

 

“ What is your fucking problem asshole” Minseok said holding Jongdae firm against the wall.

 

“nothing is wrong , stalker “

 

“I’m not a fucking stalker “ Minseok said he felt his heart pulsing and his head clouded with anger.

 

“ That’s a lie your probably stalking Sehun too” Jongdae said laughing in Minseoks face .

 

Minsoek couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

He grabbed jongdae neck slightly applying pressure.

 

“ SHUT THE FUCK UP” Minseok yelled into his face.

 

Minseok watched as something snapped in Jongdae.

 

-

 

Jongdae trembled as Minseok grabbed his neck.

 

Hefelt his body got stiff and his eyes rolled back and his pants became uncomfortably tight.

 

“ f-fuck Im s-sorry” Jongdae moaned

 

“ you little freak you like this don’t you” Minseok said laughing into Jongdaes ear.

 

“ y-yes” Jongdae said

 

-

Minseok scoffed Jongdae was turned on because he wrapped his hands around his neck.

 

Minseok smirked to himself .

 

Why not have some fun.

 

“Cmon Jongdae if your this turned on let your ‘stalker ‘ help you out “

 

Minseok pulled Jongdae into a stall and pushed him against the wall.

 

He licked a stripe up Jongdaes neck.

 

Jongdae moaned out loud .

 

“fuck yes please “

 

Minseok grinned , Jongdae was so desperate for him.

 

“Hm Baby you’ve been such a rude bitch this whole night why don’t you get on your knees “ Minseok said releasing his grip on Jongdae.

 

Jongdae got on his knees and looked up at Minseok , his eyes clouded with lust.

 

Jongdae reached for Minseoks pants and quickly pulled it down .

 

Jongdae felt Minseoks hard on through his boxers and moaned.

 

He was so fucking big.

 

“Cmon babe what are you waiting for” Minseoksaid running his hand through Jongdaes hair.

 

Jongdae took Minseok out of his boxers and Palmed the hardmember .

 

He grabbed Minseoks thick cock and placed it in his mouth.

 

“Ah that’s it baby” Minseok moaned.

 

Jongdae licked a strike up Minseoke dick and began moving up and down.

 

He loved the feeling of havinghis mouth stretched and being used.

 

Minseok began slowly thrusting into Jongdaes mouth , rolling his eyes back at the pleasure.

 

Jongdaes moans sent vibrations up Minseok’s body.

 

Suddenly Minseok pulled Jongdae back.

 

“Take off your pants and turn around “

 

Jongdae quickly discarded his pants and underwear and turned around , trembling in anticipation.

 

Minseok lowers his face and spread Jongdaes ass cheeks apart.

 

“Such a little slut huh” Minseok laughed as Jongdae moaned.

 

Minseok took his chance and licked Jongdaes entrance.

 

Jongdae let outloudest moan that could put a pornstar to Shame.

 

“So fucking good fuck more Hyung” jongdae said whimpering

 

Minseok smirked and continued licking Jongdaes entrance gripping his thick ass.

 

Minseok noticed jongdae was trembling and looking like he was going to come so he stopped .

 

He stood up and pushed jongdae against the wall.

 

“M gonna fuck you now “ Minseok said looking for a sign of approval.

 

Jongdae nodded .

 

Minseok brought his fingers up to Jongdaes mouth.

 

“Suck” Minseok said

 

Jongdae imidately began sucking Minseoks fingers.

 

Once Minseok decided that it was enough he pulled his fingers out of Jongdaes mouth .

 

He began circling Jongdaes entrance and slowly pushed a finger in.

 

“Holy shit yes fuck” jongdae moaned.

-

Jongdae couldn’t believe himself he was getting fingered by Minseok.

 

To be honest he didn’t give a fuck because it felt fucking amazing .

 

Jongdae moaned as Minseok increased the pace of his fingers.

 

“ AH shit” Jongdae moaned when Minseok his his prostate.

 

“Did I hit your sweet spot baby” Minseok murmured in his ear.

 

Jongdae nodded he was in such pleasure he couldn’t even talk .

 

Minseok pulled out and kissed his neck leaving a visible mark.

 

“I’m going to put in you now baby” Minseok whispererd making Jongdae shiver.

 

Jongdae felt Minseoks member slide inside him and moaned.

 

It felt so fucking good.

 

Minseok started pounding into Jongdae hittinghis prostate with every thrust.

 

Minseok smirked remembering what made Jongdae so hot and bothered in the first place.

 

Minseok wrapped his hands around Jongdaes neck and grinned when Jongdae begins moving too met Minseoks thrusts.

 

Suddenly the bathroom door is opended and Minseok smirks.

 

He puts his hands over Jongdaes mouth muffling his moans .

 

The footsteps continue until they reach the stall that Jongdae and Minseok are currently in.

 

“ Uh Jongdae are you okay “ A voice says

 

Minseoks smirks and lowers his head to whisper into Jongdaes ear .

 

“Talk to him” Minseok says andtakes his hand off Jongdaes mouth.

 

“Y-yeah fuck” Jongdae stutters as Minseok fucks into him like his life depended on it.

 

“ are you sure ? You sound out of breathe “ Ryan said .

 

“I’m fine Ryan AH fuck” Jongdae says as Minseok bites his neck.

 

“Oh alright bye” Ryan responds quickly making his way out the door.

 

As soon as Ryan leaves Jongdae let’s out the biggest moan .

 

He realses his load onto the floor .

 

Minseok fucks into him until he cums inside Jongdae.

 

Jongdae turns around to look at Minseok.

 

“I’m sorry “ Jongdae says looking down at the floor.

 

Minseok grabs his chins making jongdae face him.

 

“It’s okay , it’s all in the past now” he replies leaning into kiss jongdae on his cheek.

 

“Now let’s clean up” Minseok says.

 

Jongdae and Minseok Clean the bathroom stall , making sure it looks as good as before they fucked in it.

 

Right before Minseok grabbed the door latch.

 

Jongdae pulled him.

 

“Wait Minseok i didn’t get to mark you” Jongdae Pouts and sucks on Minseoks exposes neck leaving a few visible marks.

 

Jongdae pulls away and smirks at his masterpiece.

 

“Also Can i have your number “ Jongdae says turning into a shy mess in just one second.

 

Minseok grabs Jongdaes phone and plugs his number in.

 

Jongdae smiled and him before waving goodbye and left the bathroom.

 

Minseok smirks and leaves the bathroom .

 

As soon as he leaves the bathroom he’s confronted by sehun and asked why he has hickeys on his neck.

 

Minseok smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

 

Sehun pouts and claims it’s not fair.

 

Minseok laughs.

 

He’ll never forget this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading ! Leave me kudo / comment if you liked it


End file.
